


Moving To Murder House

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/M, Murder House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy





	

I’d just moved into the infamous Murder House, ugh… I’m somewhat excited but also really fucking creeped out by the place. The neighbors are really nice but… I don’t know, I’m lonely I guess. I’ve been unpacking my stuff and set up my room. I told my mom/dad not to bother and thankfully, they listened. They’d gone out for the day, leaving just me and the house. To my surprise, I wasn’t completely alone. I heard a rustling in the kitchen, wondering if an animal had gotten in. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in my house?” I asked, my tone was soft but stern, I didn’t want to startle him too much. The stranger turned around, his face was somewhat dull for his age, now that I think about it. “Uh, hi. I’m Tate, you left your front door open… and I..thought I’d say hi to the new neighbors.” He replied, giving me an adorable little smile. I huffed, my chest rising for a second. “Well, hi, Tate. I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you. You’re lucky my parents aren’t home because they’d flip out..” I joked, giving him a small chuckle, trying to keep an eye out for my parents. “Do you need help carrying anything?” Tate suddenly asked, lifting up one of the heavy boxes. 

“Sure, if you wouldn’t mind.. I’ll show you where to put it.” I replied, leading him up the stairs, looking back at him every few seconds. For once, it felt like I could walk up the stairs peacefully without having any eyes glued to my backside. He seemed trustworthy enough, but of course, I just met the guy… 

Tate placed the box in the corner of my room, looking around, admiring the CD collection I had on my dresser, still unorganized as holy hell. He slowly took a seat on my bed, making sure not to mess up the covers I had so neatly displayed. “So… why did you move here?” He asked in a soft, low voice, looking over at me, smiling faintly. “Closer to the family..” I sighed, lowering my gaze to the ground. “Yeah? That’s cool, I guess. I’m not close to my family but I get it.” He replied softly, his voice was a mix between a playful giggle and a scratch. It was… cute. Tate was cute, I’ll say the least. 

“So…. are you here alone?” He asked, letting out a sigh. I nodded, looking out the window to make sure my parents weren’t home yet. “Yeah.. they went to the store. I just wanted to unpack and get my shit together.” I joked, smiling at him. “I can help you finish unpacking if you want.. i wouldn’t mind.” He got up, straightened his dark brown sweater and extended his hand to help me up. I gladly obliged and grasped is soft hands, trying not to make too much eye contact, since my heart was already racing. 

He helped me carry more boxes upstairs, unpacking each one, handing me my belongings, keeping my parents’ stuff in the boxes. “So… if your parents don’t know I’m here, should I just jump out the window when they come?” He asked, being half serious at the very least. I smiled, rocking back on my heels. “Just hide under my bed if they come early..” I replied, lifting up the dangling blankets to expose the roomy underside of my bed. He showed me a toothy smile, his cheeks turning to a deep red. “But until then… just help me carry boxes..” he gladly did as I asked and continued carrying boxes up and down the stairs. 

About 45 mins had passed and most of the boxes had been organized but I insisted we take a break since my feet were beginning to hurt. “So.. Tate? Do you want something to eat?” I asked, gesturing to the fridge. He nodded his head no, giving me an awkward smile. I rolled my eyes, pouting my lips. I tossed him a bag of cookies from across the room. I saw my parents’ car in the front and gestured Tate to duck so they wouldn’t see him sitting on the counter top. “Shit! Take the back door, Tate. Thank you for all your help!” I thanked him quickly, giving him a smile. “Will I see you again?” He asked quickly, giving me a smile. “Come by tonight and we’ll talk more.. now hurry, they’re coming in!” I said somewhat loudly, watching him dart off. He looked back once, almost slamming into the wall. 

I really liked this Tate guy, he seemed really nice and we’re a similar age.. he doesn’t seem like the type of dude my parents would like, though. “Hey, mom!” I greeted her, quickly getting to my feet. “Hi, honey.. did you take care of all those boxes by yourself?” She asked, admiring the work Tate and I did. Well, to her, it was all me. “Yeah! I was really bored and wanted to get stuff done…” she raised her brows, placing plastic bags on the table. “Help us unpack, sweetie.” I left the house and saw Tate in the corner of my eye. I smirked at him, making sure my parents didn’t see. He seemed to disappear out of nowhere when I turned away. I just can’t wait to talk more with him tonight…


End file.
